1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a media player having a touch pad. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved touch pads.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exist today many styles of input devices for performing operations in a consumer electronic device. The operations generally correspond to moving a cursor and making selections on a display screen. By way of example, the input devices may include buttons, switches, keyboards, mice, trackballs, touch pads, joy sticks, touch screens and the like. Each of these devices has advantages and disadvantages that are taken into account when designing the consumer electronic device. In handheld computing devices, the input devices are generally selected from buttons and switches. Buttons and switches are generally mechanical in nature and provide limited control with regards to the movement of a cursor (or other selector) and making selections. For example, they are generally dedicated to moving the cursor in a specific direction (e.g., arrow keys) or to making specific selections (e.g., enter, delete, number, etc.). In the case of hand-held personal digital assistants (PDA), the input devices tend to utilize touch-sensitive display screens. When using a touch screen, a user makes a selection on the display screen by pointing directly to objects on the screen using a stylus or finger.
In portable computing devices such as laptop computers, the input devices are commonly touch pads. With a touch pad, the movement of an input pointer (i.e., cursor) corresponds to the relative movements of the user's finger (or stylus) as the finger is moved along a surface of the touch pad. Touch pads can also make a selection on the display screen when one or more taps are detected on the surface of the touch pad. In some cases, any portion of the touch pad may be tapped, and in other cases a dedicated portion of the touch pad may be tapped. In stationary devices such as desktop computers, the input devices are generally selected from mice and trackballs. With a mouse, the movement of the input pointer corresponds to the relative movements of the mouse as the user moves the mouse along a surface. With a trackball, the movement of the input pointer corresponds to the relative movements of a ball as the user rotates the ball within a housing. Both mice and trackballs generally include one or more buttons for making selections on the display screen.
In addition to allowing input pointer movements and selections with respect to a GUI presented on a display screen, the input devices may also allow a user to scroll across the display screen in the horizontal or vertical directions. For example, mice may include a scroll wheel that allows a user to simply roll the scroll wheel forward or backward to perform a scroll action. In addition, touch pads may provide dedicated active areas that implement scrolling when the user passes his or her finger linearly across the active area in the x and y directions. Both devices may also implement scrolling via horizontal and vertical scroll bars as part of the GUI. Using this technique, scrolling is implemented by positioning the input pointer over the desired scroll bar, selecting the desired scroll bar, and moving the scroll bar by moving the mouse or finger in the y direction (forwards and backwards) for vertical scrolling or in the x direction (left and right) for horizontal scrolling.
With regards to touch pads, mice and track balls, a Cartesian coordinate system is used to monitor the position of the finger, mouse and ball, respectively, as they are moved. The Cartesian coordinate system is generally defined as a two dimensional coordinate system (x, y) in which the coordinates of a point (e.g., position of finger, mouse or ball) are its distances from two intersecting, often perpendicular straight lines, the distance from each being measured along a straight line parallel to each other. For example, the x, y positions of the mouse, ball and finger may be monitored. The x, y positions are then used to correspondingly locate and move the input pointer on the display screen.
To elaborate further, touch pads generally include one or more sensors for detecting the proximity of the finger thereto. The sensors are generally dispersed about the touch pad with each sensor representing an x, y position. In most cases, the sensors are arranged in a grid of columns and rows. Distinct x and y position signals, which control the x, y movement of a pointer device on the display screen, are thus generated when a finger is moved across the grid of sensors within the touch pad. For brevity sake, the remaining discussion will be held to the discussion of capacitive sensing technologies. It should be noted, however, that the other technologies have similar features.
Capacitive sensing touch pads generally contain several layers of material. For example, the touch pad may include a protective shield, one or more electrode layers and a circuit board. The protective shield typically covers the electrode layer(s), and the electrode layer(s) is generally disposed on a front side of the circuit board. As is generally well known, the protective shield is the part of the touch pad that is touched by the user to implement cursor movements on a display screen. The electrode layer(s), on the other hand, is used to interpret the x, y position of the user's finger when the user's finger is resting or moving on the protective shield. The electrode layer (s) typically consists of a plurality of electrodes that are positioned in columns and rows so as to form a grid array. The columns and rows are generally based on the Cartesian coordinate system and thus the rows and columns correspond to the x and y directions.
The touch pad may also include sensing electronics for detecting signals associated with the electrodes. For example, the sensing electronics may be adapted to detect the change in capacitance at each of the electrodes as the finger passes over the grid. The sensing electronics are generally located on the backside of the circuit board. By way of example, the sensing electronics may include an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) that is configured to measure the amount of capacitance in each of the electrodes and to compute the position of finger movement based on the capacitance in each of the electrodes. The ASIC may also be configured to report this information to the computing device.
Referring to FIG. 1, a touch pad 2 will be described in greater detail. The touch pad 2 is generally a small rectangular area that includes a protective shield 4 and a plurality of electrodes 6 disposed underneath the protective shield layer 4. For ease of discussion, a portion of the protective shield layer 4 has been removed to show the electrodes 6. Each of the electrodes 6 represents a different x, y position. In one configuration, as a finger 8 approaches the electrode grid 6, a tiny capacitance forms between the finger 8 and the electrodes 6 proximate the finger 8. The circuit board/sensing electronics measures capacitance and produces an x, y input signal 10 corresponding to the active electrodes 6. The x, y input signal 10 is sent to a host device 12 having a display screen 14. The x, y input signal 10 is used to control the movement of a cursor 16 on the display screen 14. As shown, the input pointer moves in a similar x, y direction as the detected x, y finger motion.